


Dark Side (Cesare Borgia & Lucrecia Borgia)

by DaLils



Series: Fanvids [22]
Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Only Borgia can truly love Borgia





	Dark Side (Cesare Borgia & Lucrecia Borgia)




End file.
